El Detective Gohan
by pipe92
Summary: Él juro protegerla y amarla , pero el destino los separo, ahora él es el hombre encargado para capturarla , ella la mas grande ladrona del mundo con un pasado tormentoso.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**capitulo 1 : De estudiante a detective**

* * *

Narrado por Gohan:

Como todos los días, me levante a las 6 am e hice un pequeño entrenamiento, aunque la tierra estuviese en paz siempre había que estar preparado. Luego del ejercicio diario decidí buscar mi respectiva ropa, me coloque mi camisa blanca, el saco de vestir marrón, pantalones de vestir marrones y unos zapatos de igual color. Se preguntaran por qué me visto asi, bueno es por que soy el detective de la jefatura de Ciudad Neo Satán (Llamada asi ya que Mr. Satán falleció) y estoy en el caso de Videl Satán, la ladrona de joyas más buscada del mundo.

Muchos no creerán que una justiciera como era ella termino como una ladrona despiadada pero yo, que fui su amigo intimo, se como termino de esa forma.

Fue hace aproximadamente 3 años, yo cursaba junto a ella en la preparatoria de Orange Star School, ambos teníamos 17 años, ella había encontrado en mi una amistad verdadera y sincera, me rebelo cosas me las llevare a la tumba conmigo y yo le revele mis cosas, ambos éramos inseparables.

Pero esto no duraría mucho más tiempo ya que, a mediados de otoño, su padre cayó enfermo de un virus desconocido para los doctores, Videl trato por todos los medios de hallar una cura, paso semanas sin ir a la escuela, me sentía solo asi que, cuando podía, la visitaba a ella y a su padre.

Eran mediados de agosto cuando una mañana, por la radio se escucho al representante de Mr. Satán, el Señor Thims anunciar un comunicado sobre su cliente.

-Señores oyentes-Dijo seriamente-Después una larga lucha de 3 meses, el campeón mundial Mr. Satán falleció esta mañana en su mansión de la ciudad nombrada de igual manera que él, esperamos a todos sus seguidores, amigos y familiares mañana al mediodía en la Plaza central para una ceremonia de despedida, muchas gracias.

-Hermano-Dijo Goten de 12 años-¿Acaso ese señor no es el padre de tu amiga?

-Sí, estas en lo cierto-Respondí apenado-No puedo creer que falleciera, cuando lo visite hace unos días se veía bien.

-Asi es la vida hijo-Opino mi madre-Sera mejor que acompañemos a Videl en el velatorio, sería un buen gesto de amistad.

-Tu madre tiene razón-Apoyo la idea mi padre.

Luego de la ceremonia en la plaza, recuerdo que solo las amistades podían acompañar en el velorio, por lo tanto fuimos.

El ambiente era pesado parecía que todo se venía abajo, yo jamás vi a Videl tan triste estuve con ella todo el rato, hasta que un momento el representante de Satán la llamo a un cuarto privado.

Yo no confiaba en ese sujeto, escuche que estaba relacionado con la mafia y con el caso del gran robo al banco de la Capital del Norte que paso hace unos meses.

Me había acercado sigilosamente a la habitación y abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Bueno señorita Videl-Dijo seriamente Thims.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-Dijo con su mirada tenaz-¡Mi padre te ha pagado cada mes aunque estuviese enfermo!

-¡Ja!-Rio-Esa es la deuda que tú conoces, pero tu difunto padre me debe el doble de lo que me ha pagado en esto últimos cinco años.

-¿Acaso no me dijo nada?-Se enfado Videl-¿Por qué no confió en mí?

-Eso no me importa, yo quiero la deuda pagada en este momento-Objeto el representante-¡Se que tu sabes dónde está la caja fuerte de tu familia!

-¡No existe ninguna caja!-Grito la ojiazul-¿Para qué quieres más dinero? ¡Si quieres te dejo la herencia mía!

-Videl-Dijo Thims en un aire mafioso-Tu has sido como una sobrina para mí, no quiero verte en la calle, podemos llegar a un acuerdo pero te costara caro.

-Hare lo que sea-Dijo firmemente-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues...

Lo siguiente que había escuchado me tiro todo abajo, ¿Videl una delincuente?, ella quien lucha por la justicia ¿Volverse una del bando enemigo? No lo creía y tuve que procesarlo varias veces para darme cuenta que mi amiga acepto trabajar con el enemigo.

Como era de esperar Videl dejo de ir a la escuela, la gran mayoría pensaba que estaba aun en shock por la muerte de su padre, pero yo sabía muy bien que ella había pasado a ser una delincuente.

Seguí los movimientos de Videl, primero asalto un banco, y luego en el paso de los días solo asaltaba las joyerías de la ciudad, al parecer tendría que pagar la deuda de Mr. Satán con joyas.

Mi último encuentro con ella fue un día de lluvia, salía de la preparatoria y me disponía a volver a mi casa volando, pero por alguna extraña razón decidí caminar un poco. Luego de caminar varias calles sin rumbo alguno choque con alguien que se cubría con una capa violeta.

-Disculpa-Dijo la persona cubierta.

-Discúlpame a mi-Respondí-Yo fui el distraído.

-Siempre eres asi Gohan-Dijo la que parecía ser una joven luego de que la observara.

-¿Videl?-Atine a preguntar-¿Eres tú?

-Si soy yo-Respondió sacándose la capa-¿Qué haces por acá con esta lluvia?

-Te pregunto lo mismo-Exclame seriamente-¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

No obtuve respuesta por que de repente había pasado una patrulla de policía, Videl me había agarrado de mi chaleco negro y me había acorralado contra la pared y empezó a besarme.

Yo nunca había besado a una chica, aunque tuviera 17 años, y mucho menos pensé que el primer beso seria con mi amiga y en el momento menos pensado. La patrulla paso y Videl me soltó.

-Discúlpame-Dijo apenada-En serio discúlpame, pero es que hice algo de lo que me arrepiento y ahora me busca la policía.

-Videl yo-Dije tranquilizándola-El día del velatorio escuche todo, se que estuvo mal pero yo no confió en Thims.

-¿Piensas entregarme a la policía?-Dijo posándose sobre m pecho.

-Nunca lo haría, eres mi amiga-Dije abrazándola-Sera mejor que te vayas, sería lo mejor.

-En este momento necesito un amigo-Empezó a lloriquear-Promete que seremos amigos a pesar de todo

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero tenía razón, a pesar de donde estaba parada en ese momento si no hubiera sido un verdadero amigo la hubiera entregado apenas acepto el trato con Thims, está mal que no lo haga por la gente asaltada pero que ella no lo hace por que quiere.

-Prometo que seremos amigos siempre y que hare justicia por ti para que Thims caiga-Le dije.

-Nos vemos, cuídate-Dijo alejándose de mí.

-Espero verte-Dije.

-Estamos unidos por un lazo de amistad-Se acerco y me beso de nuevo-O algo más.

-¡Gohan reacciona!

-¿Goten?-Desperté de mis recuerdos-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Baja a desayunar-Respondió-Tenemos que ir a la jefatura, recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión con el jefe.

-Ahí bajo-Conteste-Espera a que me acomode.

-Bueno, le diré a mamá que prepare el tocino con huevo-Dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Goten, ahora con 15 años, era mi ayudante en la jefatura a pesar de ser solo un adolescente muestra una gran capacidad de deducción y por eso decidí que trabajara conmigo, mi madre no le molesto y mi padre, para sorpresa nuestra, dijo que era lo mejor para su copia idéntica, digo lo de copia idéntica ya que poseen el mismo peinado


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**capitulo 2 : Un dia en la jefatura**

* * *

El desayuno me hizo corto, tenía que estar 10:30 en el trabajo y eran 9:50, mi madre, como siempre, prepara grandes platos por el típico apetito saiyajin, mi hermano y mi padre comen muchos más que yo, pero quien se lleva el la medalla es oro es mi padre, Goten come un cuarto de lo que come mi padre, es gracioso por que a veces mi padre no queda satisfecho.

-¿Hoy deben ir devuelta a trabajar?-Objeto mi padre-¿Acaso no tienen descanso?

-Papá, en nuestro trabajo solo descansamos los días de franco –Explico Goten –Aparte hoy tenemos una reunión sobre los casos más difíciles de la ciudad que han pasado a ser caso mundial.

-Está claro que uno de esos casos es sobre la ex compañera de Gohan-Recordó mi madre- ¿O me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo correcto madre-Respondí dándole un sorbo al café-Es que ya se están por cumplir 3 años del primer robo.

-¡Pobre Videl!-Suspiro mi primera educadora-¡Juraría que Gohan se casaría con ella ya que le tenía mucho afecto!

Me atasque con el tocino y en eso mi padre y hermano echaron a reír.

-¡No molesten!-Me queje-¡Eso es el pasado! ¡Ahora es una ladrona!

Desearía no haber dicho eso, odio cada vez que palabra "Videl" y "Ladrona" están juntas.

-Hablando de ladrones-Dijo levantándose mi padre-Es hora de irse.

-Gohan voy a buscar una chaqueta y salimos-Se dirigió mi hermano a mí.

Salí hacia la puerta y espere a que Goten saliera, llevaba unas botas de entrenamiento como las de Trunks al ser niño, unos pantalones azules, una remera de verdes que decía Son Goten y una chaqueta verde militar.

-Cuidense-Advirtio mi madre-Recuerden no mostrar su fuerza por que si no sabrán que son saiyajines.

-Tranquila Milk-Objeto mi padre pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello hacia su hombro-Ellos saben lo que hacen.

-Papá cuando volvamos iré a entrenar contigo-Dijo Goten.

Nos despedimos y partimos vuelo hacia Ciudad Neo Satán, el día era precioso parecía perfecto para salir a un día de campo. Al llegar a los suburbios de la ciudad, descendimos y empezamos a caminar unas pocas calles hasta la jefatura.

-Es increíble que alaben a un tipo por hacer algo que tú hiciste-Critico Goten viendo el millar de carteles en dedicatoria -Tu derrotaste a Cell, no el tipo de peinado de esponja.

-Eso no me interesa-Respondí-Aparte hubiera sido un problema si se supiera que fui yo, un este momento no estaríamos acá.

-Pero al menos tendrías una novia y ella una hermana bonita para mí-Contesto burlonamente Goten.

-¿Tanto te importan las chicas?-Objeté.

-Me interesan las artes marciales y una chica que sepa artes marciales y cocinar-Respondió-No creo que mamá me cocine toda la vida ¡Si no me moriría de hambre!

Reí ante el comentario de mi hermano, era tan inocente como mi padre.

Al llegar a las escaleras del a jefatura nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros. Ingresamos y saludamos a cada policía o guardia que estuviera luego caminamos un pasillo y entramos a la secretaria de mi sector donde obiviamente, estaría mi secretaria, Lime Tolí.

-Buenos días-Dijimos en coro con mi hermano.

-Buenos días Señor Gohan y Goten-Respondió seriamente.

-Lime-Objeto mi hermano-Nos trates de señores por que nos conocemos hace bastante, somos amigos.

-Goten tiene razón-Agregue.

-Bueno, lo hare por usted Gohan-Me dijo desviando la mirada hacia la computadora.

-Bueno-Dije un poco sorprendido y algo nervioso-¿Esta el jefe Jones para empezar con la reunión?

-Está por llegar-Respondió Lime-Aquí están los diarios de esta mañana y el expediente de la ladrona de joyas.

-Bueno nos retiramos Lime-Contesto Goten-Continua trabajando.

Si se preguntan quién es Lime Tolí, pues una joven de 21 años castaña, ojos marrones, de buen vestir y que llego aquí el mismo día que yo me ofrecí como detective, a ella yo la había conocido en mi infancia, cuando tenía unos diez años.

Entramos a nuestra respectiva oficina donde Goten reía como un niño cuando hizo una travesura.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunte.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-Dijo sonriente.

Negué con la cabeza, ni sabía de qué hablaba.

-Lime está muy enamorada de ti-Respondió-Ella se pone torpe cuando te ve, trata de evitarlo pero se nota mucho.

-¿Y como yo no lo note?-Objete algo molesto.

-Es algo científico o algo como lo que estudias-Trato de explicar-Siempre el príncipe de la princesa no la nota a la princesa.

-Eres un idiota explicando-Respondí-Lime no gusta de mi, solo somos amigos.

-Eso lo dicen los que niegan el amor-Dijo sentándose en la silla-Al igual que con Videl, niegas de que te gusta pero suficiente que estas en su caso policial cuando podría estar alguien más experimentado.

No dije nada, tenía razón mi hermano tenía razón.

-Bueno-Dijo en otro aire-Trabajemos estos diez minutos antes de la reunión, pásame el diario y busco algo sobre tu novia ladrona.

-¡Cállate!- Objete agresivo.

-¡Calmado detective!-Grito mi hermano.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a mirar el expediente, al parecer mi "novia" había empezado a robar joyas de alto costo en el exterior. Otro detalle que me llamo la atención es su nueva cómplice, una chica de la edad de mi hermano, Rina Zumo al parecer se llama.

-Mira Gohan-Interrumpió mi meditación-Al margen de la pagina 16.

Observe el encabezado y hablaba sobre el posible nuevo gobernador, Edgar Smith, que era Thims solo que había cambiado las letras de su nombre.

El encabezado hablaba de lección de Smith, ya que en un mes serán las nuevas elecciones, también comentaba sobre Videl y el caso de la policía no logro atraparla.

"Es difícil tener de delincuente a alguien que alguna vez fue de un buen bando" –Comento- "Pero a pesar de eso, se debe hacer justicia por que ella ya es una ladrona"

-Sí, pero por culpa tuya acabo asi- Cuestiono Goten.

Mire a mi hermano ante el comentario y continúe con la lectura.

El resto no es gran cosa, palabrerío que da cualquier candidato y como broche de oro un "Vótenme".

-Si Smith consigue la elecccion, estamos perdidos-Me dirigí a mi hermano-Si controla la ciudad, controlara todo el dinero.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto- Si tan solo tuvieras la valentía que tuviste ante Cell.

-Eso es pasado-Acote- Aparte era un niño obligado por la muerte de su padre a defender el planeta.

-Eso no es una excusa-Cuestiono Goten- Yo también estaba ahí y no necesite que me obligaran para pelear, era mi deber.

-Tú dices eso ya que eres amante de las peleas como él-Exclame con mirada algo seria-En cambio yo…

-Gohan no digas nada, era solo una idea estúpida- Interrumpió- Solo fue algo del momento, déjalo.

-Está bien-Dije inconforme- Vamos yendo, Jones nos espera.

Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y salimos hacia la sala de juntas, allí estaban Lime, el jefe y otros del equipo.

-Buenos días-Dijo el jefe Jones-¿Cómo están mi dúo favorito?

-Bien-Dijimos en coro.

-Bueno, siéntense y comencemos-Exclamo.

La reunión fue extensa y agotadora, todos comentaron sobre los casos de secuestro y robos menores, cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer del aburrimiento, el jefe me pregunto algo.

-Gohan, ¿Cómo está el caso de Videl?

-Pues vera-Empecé a inventar-Parecía que ahora está con una cómplice menor de edad y solo tiene en mente joyas de alto valor.

-Ya veo-Dijo jugando con su puro- ¿Es posible saber donde atacara?

-Posiblemente en la joyería del centro comercial-Dije.

-Bueno, vete con Goten ahora mismo para allá-Exclamo Jones-Quizás consigan algo.

-De acuerdo, señor- Respondí y me retire con Goten.

-Parece que alguien va a ver a su novia- Bromeo mi hermano con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No molestes con eso!- Objete ofendido- ¡Concentrémonos en llegar!

Goten rio y luego tomamos vuelo hacia el centro.

Narración normal:

Mientras nuestros héroes iban al centro, unas chicas observaban.

Narrado por Videl:

-Veo que Gohan no rompió su promesa-Objeté oculta en un callejón.

-El hermano es lindo-Dice mi secuaz, Rina.

- ¡Bueno pero Gohan es mío!-Advertí.

-¿Vamos al centro?-Objeta Rina-A lo mejor…

-No digas más, vamos- Dije saliendo de las sombras.

Narración Normal:

Videl y Rina iban al centro al igual que los hermanos Son ¿Se produciría el esperado encuentro?


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**capitulo 3 : En el centro comercial  
**

* * *

Mientras nos aproximábamos al centro comercial pensaba "¿Sería posible reencontrarme con Videl después de tres años?" "¿O todo sería como en reiteradas ocasiones?"

-Descendamos-Interrumpió Goten.

Asentí con la cabeza y descendimos en un callejón para luego caminar hacia la entrada. Como era un día de semana, el centro escaseaba de gente, todos trabajaban o están en las escuelas.

-Parece un cementerio-Acoto mi hermano.

-No estamos para comprar comida-Advertí-Así que no asaltes ningún restaurante.

-Pero aquí hay brochetas de pescado-Renegó como un niño.

Está claro que debo advertirle a mi hermano, la última vez casi quedo sin sueldo por su locura de comida.

Caminamos hacia la joyería, la cual permanecía cerrada hasta las cuatro, mire el lugar y trate de sentir la presencia de Videl pero no había nada solo ki humano.

-Creo que acá no hay nada-Pensé.

Narrado por Goten:

Llegamos a la joyería, estaba cerrada eso significaba que habría que esperar ¡Que fastidio esperar!.

Mi hermano estaba concentrado en buscar a su novia yo pensaba "Este está buscando algo que no está"

De repente escuche una especie de resbalón que provenía del pasillo norte.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunte a mi hermano.

-No, no te distraigas-Respondió tan aburrido como siempre.

-Idiota- Le dije y luego me dirigí al ruido.

Camine un poco, mire la vidriera de comida ¡Que rico que se veía ese filete! Cuando de un instante a otro sentí un ki.

Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada lo único que note era una sombra que iba hacia donde esta mi hermano.

-Espera Gohan-Susurre.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado-Escuche una voz detrás mía-Te quedas aquí detective.

Lentamente mire hacia atrás para ver quién era ¡Era una chica preciosa!

-¿Novata en el negocio?-Pregunte bromista.

-Cállate y arriba las manos-Dice la chica.

-Eso lo dice un policía, novata-Bromee-Sabes creo que podríamos ser linda pareja, claro si sabes cocinar.

La chica no respondió y eso aproveche para tirar una ráfaga de ki y salir hacia la joyería.

-Goten al rescate-Grite como… ¡Como sea la cosa es que grite!

Narrado por Gohan:

Mi hermano se había ido, claro me abandono justo en ese momento cuando sentí un aumento de ki.

-Ese idiota uso ki-Cuestione-Se nota que es un adolescente.

De un instante a otro siento un aire frio en mi cabeza. Me había rozado una bala.

-¿Videl eres tú?-Pregunte como idiota.

Nadie respondió y llegaron otros balazos que bloquee.

-Videl sabes que eso no me afecta-Hable a la nada.

Pero los balazos se multiplicaron y eran de un escopeta ahora.

-Sera mejor que me refugie-Dije y rompí la puerta de la joyería-Sano y salvo ¿Pero y Goten?

De repente la ventana se rompe y entra mi hermano.

-Goten ha llegado-Dice feliz.

-¿Sabes que estaba la puerta abierta?-Aclare.

Goten mira y cae como misteriosamente caemos cuando ocurre una acción estúpida, creo que el término es caido de anime.

-Bueno como sea-Dice incorporándose- Videl tiene una secuaz y es muy linda.

-Eso no importa-Respondí- Lo importante ahora es encon…

Pero fui interrumpido por ella, por esa justiciera obligada a ser delincuente, por Videl.

-Veo que alguien aprendió a bajar su ki-Incrimina mi hermano.

-Digamos que si ustedes quieren atraparme no será fácil-Responde.

-Gohan habla, no quedes como idiota-Cuestiono Goten.

No podía hablar si estaba con un cuchillo en mi cuello, si me movía, saldría herido.

-Gohan das lastima-Replica Videl-Mejor te suelto.

-Tan linda pero tan fría-Pensé mientras me liberaba.

Le di una sonrisa pero ella respondió con una mirada asesina, sería muy difícil sacarle charla.

-Bueno si quieres ya llévame-Dice.

-No-Respondí serio-Acá no pasa nada sin que peleemos, Videl.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear si me ganaras?- Cuestiona mi propuesta.

-Dos motivos-Acota mi hermano-Uno que somos polis y tenemos que dar acción y dos que tenemos que dar tiempo a los refuerzos.

-Como sea-Responde desviando la mirada-Acabemos con esto.

Videl empieza con una patada a mi estomago, Goten salta con una piña a la cara pero se pasa de largo y choca contra una muestra.

Reacciono del golpe de la ojiazul y encaro con un puño certero al estomago, ella sale disparada y choca.

-Eso dolió-Dice mi hermano.

Videl toma carrera y empezamos con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo yo más bloqueando que atacando y ella viceversa.

-Pensé que habías cumplido-Me cuestiona.

-Es difícil si sigues robando-Respondo.

-Bueno pero sabes que Smith esta como postulante-Recuerda-No puedo dejarlo así como así.

-¿Sigues con la deuda?-Intento preguntar sin que me golpee.

-No, ahora es por el tema de gobernador-Indica dándome un golpe al cuello.

-Bueno-Respondo tosiendo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Antes de una respuesta la secuaz de Videl empieza a disparar al local.

-¡Rina ya para!-Grita la ex justiciera.

-Goten haz algo-Le indico.

Goten sale ¡Rompiendo la otra ventana! Y empieza a combatir con Rina.

Narración de Goten:

Claro a mí me toca pelear con la chica linda, bueno Videl no es fea pero es de mi hermano y aparte es mayor.

-¿Pensaste lo de la posible pareja nuestra?-Pregunte bromista.

-Eres muy gracioso para ser poli-Alaga Rina.

-Bueno, mejor el humor que el ser gruñón-Respondo.

-No te hagas el príncipe-Exclamo tirándome un puño-Eres bastante soberbio.

-¿Qué es soberbio?-Pregunto sinceramente no sé el termino.

Rina cae hacia atrás de la forma que definen como caída anime.

La chica retoma su posición y empezamos a pelear, al igual que Gohan, yo llevaba la ventaja.

Narrado por Gohan:

-¿Cansada?-Pregunte.

-¿Qué crees?-Dice limpiando su sudor.

De pronto suena mi teléfono, lo coloco en altavoz.

-Fingimos pelear-Dice Videl empezándome a pegar.

-¿Hola?-Digo al aparato-¿Quién habla?

-Gohan, soy Jones-Dice el jefe-¿Todo bien? Los refuerzos están por llegar.

-Si jefe está bien, pero estoy combatiendo con Videl cuerpo a cuerpo-Respondo-¿Cuánto más o menos para los refuerzos?

-Eres un genio del combate, estamos a dos calles-Anuncia-Acaba con la ladrona.

Corta la llamada y ahí paro de luchar.

-Videl-Digo un poco incomodo.

-Ya Gohan, será mejor que me lleves-Dice resignada-Tu sabes que esto no iba a funcionar.

-Pero yo…

-Sé que me quieres, pero eres igual…-Dice acercándose mucho a mi-Eres igual de tímido que hace tres años atrás, por eso te quiero.

Me acerque a ella, mi corazón galopaba como caballo, ella me miraba fijo yo desviaba un poco la mirada por vergüenza. Ella me poso sus manos en mis hombros, eso me dio paso a acercarme un poco más, empecé a ponerme nervioso, coloque mi manos en su cintura, la mire fijo.

-Déjate llevar- Me dice con una voz dulce.

Roce mi nariz con ella, ya era tarde, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, mi mano derecha subió a su cabellera para sostener su cabeza, ella poso sus manos en mi cintura.

Aquel momento, fue único ahí no había la presión de ella ser la mala y yo el bueno, ahí no había un detective y una ladrona, allí había dos enamorados que el destino nos quiso separar.

Pero algo ocurrió, no recuerdo bien, de un momento a otro un destello apareció y al segundo ocurrió una explosión. Salte sobre Videl para protegerla, transformándome en super el techo de la joyería nos atrapo y entonces…

Narrado por Goten:

¡Vaya que la chica es ruda! De seguro por eso es Rina, como sea, la cosa es que la muchacha no se rinde, pelea bien, pero no sé si sabe cocinar sino me la llevo a casa, por cierto ya tenía hambre, Gohan no me había dejado comer.

-Esto es eterno-Digo un poco aburrido.

-¿Cómo puedes resistir tanto?-Dice ella, claro estaba exhausta, sudaba como caballo luego de una carrera, si es que sudan-Te he dado mis mejores golpes.

-Es una larga historia-Respondo-Ven golpéame.

-Ya verás-Dice tomando carrera.

Pero de pronto ocurrió una explosión, yo por voluntad, me arrogue sobre Rina para cubrirla.

Por unos segundos cerré los ojos, ella estaba desesperada.

-Cálmate-Susurre.

Cuando pude alzar la vista note el desastre, todo cubierto de llamas y las cosas cayéndose.

-Tenemos que salir-Indique.

-No puedo, mi pie se doblo-Dijo.

No dije más nada por que tuve que saltar a sostener una columna que asi aplasta a Rina.

-¡Cuidado!-Dijo desesperada.

Podía sostener la columna pero no era suficiente, tenía que convertirme en super saiyajin.

-Ni modo-Exclame y me convertí.

Ya con fuerza suficiente, alce la columna y con dos Kienzan la quebré en pedazos.

-Eres impresionante-Exclamo Rina sonriente.

Respondí con una sonrisa y la alcé como en una boda y salí corriendo buscando una salida.

-Allí hay una salida-Indico Rina.

-No puedo-Recordé en ese instante-Mi hermano y Videl.

-Goten, debemos volver-Dice decidida- No puedo dejar a Videl.

-Ni creas que quede atrás-Aparece la novia de mi hermano-Aquí esta Videl.

-¿Y Gohan?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Está en el pasillo-Responde-Rina vámonos, debemos salir ya.

Videl toma carrera y se pierde en el humo. Rina se queda observando.

-Ya ve, novata- Le indico- Eres muy buena peleadora.

-Gracias-Dice y me da un beso inesperado-Se cocinar y pelear ¿No querías una esposa asi?

Quede como bobo mirando cómo se iba, pero reaccione y fui por mi hermano.

-Al final no se había lastimado-Pensé- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

Despeje mi mente y me concentre en la búsqueda.

-¡Gohan!-Grite-¿Dónde estás?

Con una ráfaga de ki apague algo de humo y divise a mi hermano.

-Gohan reacciona-Digo golpeándole la cara-¡Hermano reacciona!

No pude decir mucho, el humo empezó a afectarme, empecé a toser, estaba por desmayarme.

-Go...Han-Dije y me desvanecí.

Reaccione en una hospital, tenia vendas por lo todos lados. Mi hermano aun no reaccionaba, mis padres estaban ahí.

-¡Goten!-Dice mi madre-Gracias a Dende que estas bien.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunte confundido.

-Estabas inconsciente y el jefe te saco-Conto mi padre-Están bien pero, estarán asi unas semanas.

-¿Y no puedes buscar semillas padre?-Curiosee.

-Lamento decir que no hay, hasta dentro de unos meses-Exclamo.

El doctor llamo a mis padres, eso me dio tiempo de despertar a Gohan.

Narrado por Gohan:

Desperté en un hospital, mi hermano estaba ahí, igual de lastimado que yo.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunte- ¿Qué paso con Videl y la chica?

Goten me conto su historia y yo le conté la mía.

-Ambos conseguimos a la chica-Dice mi hermano triunfante-Encima es la chica que busco.

-Tienes suerte-Acoto-Pero ten encuentra como estamos, ellas son ladronas, nosotros detectives.

-En el amor y la guerra vale todo-Responde Goten-Podemos llegar a ellas, pero será difícil.

-Sí, todo depende de lo que pase con Smith-Recuerdo.

-Pase lo que pase, hermano yo voy a estar contigo-Dice sonriente.

-Digo lo mismo-Respondo.

Chocamos los puños en señal de promesa y tratamos de descansar, había sido un día largo, pero yo estaba feliz de haber visto a mi chica de nuevo, pero preocupado pero los propósito de Smith ¿Cuáles serian?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**capitulo 4 : La lluvia **

Narrado por Gohan:

La calle estaba mojada, la lluvia de las dos últimas semanas hacía que todo esto fuera resbaloso, pero tenía que ir allí, tal como decía la carta.

Un par de días antes, me reincorpore a la jefatura, Goten esperaría unos días. Ese día hacia calor, asi que fui en chomba y pantalones.

Me parecía curiosa la cara de Lime, me miraba fijo, como si tuviera un moco o algo raro en la cara. Aun recuerdo que mi hermano dijo que gustaba de mí, no se quizás… pero bueno, invitarla a tomar algo no vendría mal aparte, somos compañeros.

-Lime, ven un momento-Le dije seriamente.

Ella se acerco a mi oficina, llevaba un falda bastante corta y estaba escotada en la remera, mi mente juvenil la imagino desnuda ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me interroga angustiada.

-Nos conocemos hace tiempo-Empecé a decir-Somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo.

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-Pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Pregunte-Tu sabes, solo como amigos.

Lime se quedo en silencio, mire preocupado a lo mejor me diría un insulto…no fue asi.

-Claro, me encantaría-Dice y se levanta-Luego lo arreglamos mejor.

Lime me da una última sonrisa y se retira, creo que ella podría ser un despeje de mi mundo loco, no sé… pero Videl es mi mujer de toda la vida, no debo mezclar las cosas con Lime.

Narrado por Videl:

Llegue al cuartel, los muchachos estaban en la puerta, por su cara, Smith me tenía algo serio que decirme.

-Quédate aquí-Le indico a Rina-Es asunto mío.

Rina asintió y yo entre a la oficina, me recibió Woodville, aquel policía corrupto que trabaja en la jefatura de la ciudad.

-Pasa enana-Dice Woodville-El jefe te espera, se nota que ni una joya de papel pudiste traer.

-Alguien causo una explosión-Me defendí-Alguna de tu grupo seguro fue.

-No te metas con mis chicas-Advierte- Tu solos sigues aquí por lo que sabes, si no…estarías muerta junto con la chiquilla esa.

-Woodville, ni el honor de teniente de jefatura te queda-Digo bromeando.

Woodville me tira una mirada asesina y se retira, qué más da, entro y me siento en la silla, Smith aparece acompañado de sus perros.

-Videl-Dice alegremente-¿Has traído algo?

-Lo siento señor, todo se perdió-Respondí con la cabeza gacha.

-Olvídalo niña-Exclama-La manía de las joyas se ha acabado, tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti.

-¿Qué quieres?-Interrogo fríamente.

-¡Déjame hablar!-Grita furioso-¡Tú estás poniendo al límite toda mi sociedad! ¡Todo por ese detective Gohan!

Mire con cara de miedo, si el regordete sabia mi sentimientos hacia Gohan, todo podría ser doloroso para mí y Rina.

-Ese detective solo es un viejo amigo-Miento, que mentira hasta para mí- No puedo acabarlo asi porque si, aparte es un experto en artes marciales.

-Eso es cierto, su aspecto es como aquel niño del torneo, es más, Gohan es aquel niño-Exclama Smith-No creas que tu tonto padre venció a Cell, eso obviamente fue falso.

-¿Usted porque lo supone?-Pregunte-¿Qué pruebas tienes?

-La grabación del torneo-Responde Smith-Más que suficiente.

No podía creer lo que oía, aquel chico tímido y nerd era quien derroto a Cell. Yo no entendía como mi padre pudo vencer a un ser destruyo al ejercito, pero era niña, me convencía con cualquier cosa. Ahora cerraban algunas cosas, su pasado desconocido, el lugar donde vivía, la relación con Son Goku, quien es su padre y porque era de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Gohan siempre había sido mi cable a tierra, cuando mi mundo parecía un caos, con una sonrisa suya bastaba para cambiar todo. Como adoraba su mirada, era tan tímido, incluso para pedirme un simple útil escolar.

Las lluvias de aquel otoño, se llevan esas tardes que pasaba con él en la plaza, donde charlábamos mil horas y sin dejar de abrazarnos. Nuestra despedida fue un día de lluvia, hoy nos reencontramos y ha empezado a llover.

Narrado por Gohan:

Horas más tarde, la lluvia empezó a golpear los libros de mi oficina, era una lluvia nostálgica, me recordaba a Videl y ese beso inoportuno que nos dimos, si tan solo Mr. Satán no hubiera muerto.

-Señor Gohan-Interrumpe Lime-Lo buscan.

-Dile que pase-Respondí.

Entro un hombre, de mediana estatura, rubio de ojos marrones, vestía traje de oficina.

-Buenos días, detective-Dice el hombre.

-Buenos días, soy Gohan-Respondí con una sonrisa-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Vera, ¿Usted sabe que soy el postulante a vicegobernador junto a Smith?-Explica el hombre-Daika Hilario, me presento.

-Un gusto, señor Hilario-Dije seriamente-¿Qué lo trajo hasta mí?

Daika miro había ambos lados, luego se me acerco.

-Usted sabe también como yo que Smith es Thims-Susurra- El representador de Míster Satán.

Mire sorprendido a Hilario, pensé que yo y mi hermano éramos los únicos cuerdos de la ciudad.

-Por su mirada usted también los sabe-Responde Hilario-Como sea, tome esto.

Me pasa una carta, yo la observo y luego lo miro a él, con sospecha.

-Lea-Me propone-Vamos, es por Videl esto.

Curvee mis labios, la palabra Videl en otros labios me ponía celoso, si medio loco.

Leí la carta, decía esto.

Detective:

Si mi informante ha llegado, usted recibirá esta carta en manos de Daika Hilario, aunque le sorprenda su ubicación política, Hilario es de confiar. Smith a modificado a la ciudad para siempre, y todo empezando por Videl.

Quizás se pregunte de mis propósitos, pero tenemos algo en común, quitar a Smith del camino y borrar, al menos algo de corrupción de esta inmunda ciudad.

Yo no soy quien para juzgar su manera de jugar con la ladrona, pero debe tener cuidado, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos más cerca y a usted y a su hermano lo tienen cerca, empieza a desconfiar señor Gohan, por ahora… el joven Goten es su única compañía, incluso desconfié de mi, mi mundo es un lugar oscuro y no puedo tener amigos ni familia.

Estamos a lunes 7 de mayo ¿Cierto? Pues en dos semanas, valla a esta dirección…"Corredor 34, zona sur" allí estará Hilario y un par de compañeros más, vaya solo, el joven Goten debe descubrir al par de espías de la jefatura, usted lo ha dicho, su hermano tiene el sexto sentido de la predicción.

Saludos, por ahora, para usted.

Mr. K

Cerré la carta y mire a Hilario, se mostraba seguro, nada de mirada desviada o algo que me hiciera dudar.

-La lluvia no solo se lleva las huellas, sino los recuerdos-Comente-¿Ve esta lluvia? Pues se llevara este recuerdo, usted se irá cuando se valla la lluvia.

Hilario afirmo con la cabeza, y comenzó a hablar, conto cosas que ya sabia y otras cosas que no, cuando el sol apareció, Hilario desapareció.

Ahora la lluvia en la calle, hace que todo sea resbaloso, pero pronto borrara el recuerdo de mi caída en la esquina, Corredor 34, es un bar.

Miro hacia todos lados e ingreso, las gotas se llevan mis observaciones del lugar, pronto estoy seco miro y allí esta Hilario, un gesto me indica que me acerque, veo a su acompañante, era alguien de género masculino. Y su otro acompañante era…


End file.
